


Perfect

by patricksroses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Relationships, Love, M/M, Schitts Creek - Freeform, Wedding, david and patrick, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksroses/pseuds/patricksroses
Summary: Moira and Patrick share a dance
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Moira Rose/Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Perfect

Perfect. 

thats the word Patrick Rose-Brewer would use to describe today.

the morning had started off a little chaotic,Johnny couldn't find his cufflinks and Moira still hadn't decided what wig she was going to wear,Stevie forgot the rings and Alexis spent 45 minutes deciding what hair piece went best with her outfit,then deciding not to wear one at all,but for David and Patrick,it was just calm and easy.

Schitts Creek,although its the place they first met,had their first date,first everything and was the place the Rose's now called home,wasn't the most beautiful place so they were celebrating the wedding at a fancy hotel in Elmdale,the wedding ceremony was as beautiful as they'd hoped it could be,not wanting to spent too much so they could afford to go to Japan for their honeymoon,there were flowers everywhere,streamers,balloons and cute wedding pieces from their store David had set out to make it feel more like a wedding and less like another party.

the ceremony went well,both grooms cried,their hearts both filled with nothing but love and happiness and the feeling of spending forever together was overwhelming as they walked back down the isle,seeing pretty much everyone crying made them unable to hold back their own tears.

now everyone had moved to the top floor or the Elmdale Holiday Inn and most people were drunk,Stevie was definitely drunk,you cant put free booze in front on Stevie Budd and expect her to stay sober.All the big parts of the party were over,they'd cut the cake,almost knocking it over in the process,they'd had their first dance and several dances after,not wanting to let each other go,right now,as a slow Taylor Swift song played in the background,at Twyla's request,Ted and Alexis were sat at a small table feeding each other cake and laughing,Stevie was at the bar probably ordering more beer or something with Johnny standing beside her,Moira was no where to be seen,maybe in the toilets fixing her wig or reapplying her lip stick for the millionth time that night,David and Patrick stood in the middle of the dance floor,holding on to each other,not really dancing,but sawing back and forth holding on the the night and not wanting it to ever end.

as they swayed,Patrick felt something fall onto his cheek that was resting on Davids shoulder,pulling back to look up at his husband,he saw David was crying

'David' he whispered softly 'why are you crying' he finished as he lifted his hands to wipe away the tears on his face

David just breathed in and admired Patrick's face before saying 'im just so happy' he smiled 'today has just been perfect and i . . i never thought id have this' he said not even trying to stop the tears

Patrick smiled up at him,away to reply but not getting the chance to when he felt a tap on his shoulder 'excuse me my dears' Mrs Rose said,looking a bit guilty for interrupting the moment they were sharing 'mind if i cut in?' she asked 

Patrick being Patrick didn't hesitate on letting David join hands with his mother,but thats not what she meant 'no Pat,let me dance with you' she smiled at them both,before Patrick could reply David let go of his hands and said 'we're still not doing 'Pat',have fun' before going to join Stevie at the bar

Moira rested her hands on Patrick's shoulders as he placed his hands on her waist 'how are you feeling dear' she asked

Patrick looked at her with eyes just filled with what Moira would describe and hope. 'honestly' he chuckled 'im completely happy' he said. Moira could tell he had more to say by the way he was biting his top lip,clearly a little nervous 'i. . David keeps talking about how he never thought he'd have all this' he said looking around the room at his family 'and i know how he feels,i know about his past,of course but i just' he took a deep breath 'i never thought i'd have this either. a wedding with someone i really love. the life i have now isn't the life i thought i'd have when i thought about the future 5 years ago but god' he smiled 'i wouldn't trade this,David,Stevie,you,Mr Rose and Alexis,the store,i wouldn't trade this for anything,i never thought i'd be this happy' he finished looking toward David at the bar and smiling 

Moira sniffed and wiped away the tear that began to fall 'you know Pat' she said,David wasn't here so Pat was allowed 'i would never admit this to anyone and if you tell anyone i said this i will deny it completely' she said and Patrick laughed 'but this town,this life we have now,of course it took us a while to get used to,it was a nightmare when we first moved but now,well,it's still a nightmare and i still would like to move out of that Motel but this life we've built here,feels more real than anything we've had before' she said 'i didn't think we'd stay in Schitts Creek as long as we have but look what happened' she said and she lifted her hands to flare them about,gesturing to everyone in the room 'this wedding is one of the best things thats ever happened to our family,which' she said placing her hands back on to Patricks shoulders 'i am so happy you are now a part of' Patrick could feel himself tearing up 'David. . David has been through a lot of things with a lot of people and Mr Rose and i were worried that he would never be truly happy' she looked down 'we thought he'd never believe in himself enough to deserve love,a life like this. . happiness. but then he met you and we knew,Mr Rose and I,we knew you two had something,you had something special and when Alexis told me he had kissed you on his birthday' she paused looking at Patrick 'we knew that you had something that was going to last forever. ignoring that whole situation with Raven'-

'Rachel'- Patrick interrupted

'yes thats what i said' Mrs Rose continued 'ignoring the while thing with Rachel,you gave our boy hope. you showed him that you really cared about him,you showed him that he is worth something more than he let himself believe,you gave him a future to look forward to,one filled with happiness and love,one he deserves and we' she paused and they were both getting extremely emotional 'and i. . i need to thank you Patrick,for giving my baby the life he deserves' she said and Patrick began to talk 'Mrs Rose,i should be thanking you,and David and well,all of you' he moved his hands to hold on to Moira's 'i would still be living a lie if i hadn't met David,i don't think there is anyone that could have ever made me as happy and he has and continues to' he smiled 'i never want to think about my life without your son,i can't believe i got so lucky'. 'yes' Mrs Rose smiled 'he's pretty great'

'i need to thank you too though' he said and Moira looked at him with a puzzled look 'whatever for' she asked

'for letting me be a part of your family.for accepting me and giving me a family when mine was so far away' he said 'im so grateful to be part of such a crazy family Mrs Rose' 

they both laughed as tears fell down their faces and Moira pulled him in for a hug 'you are always welcome here,my dear' she said and they held onto each other

'Uh,is everything okay?' they pulled apart to see a confused looking David beside them 'yes' they said at the same time 'enjoy your time with your husband Pat' she said and she walked away to go fix her tear stained face 'its Patrick' David shouted st her before turning to Patrick 'what was that about? are you okay?' he said pulling him close and wrapping his hands around his waist 

'yeah' Patrick said wrapping his arms around David's neck 'everything is perfect' he finished before leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad,im aware but a scene like this would end me!


End file.
